catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki
Enough. Guys. Oh, guys. You need to stop. I realized with the recent CopperxBurn situation that we need to stop being so dramatic, and be more realistic. In the Warriors books, would two same-Clan cats have kits and join the Tribe? Heck no. Just, stop. I'm mad right now, and I'm sure a bunch of other people are too. Especially doing stuff like this when I'm not here! It just makes me madder. So stop. Change everything back, and don't do it again. [[User:Bluestar1776|Midnightpelt ♥]] 20:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC)! I KNOW! I'm getting mad too. Copperpaw is way to young! Did Batstar name Copperpaw Copperheart? No! I agree with Blue, we need to act more realistic. [[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice''']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'''Spring is ''']] 20:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Be RATIONAL people! I talk it over with other people if I want to make something happen, thats rational. Making something, UGH happen out of the blue is not rational. [[User:FirePelt|'''火の星''']] 21:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I am SO close to just deleting this Wiki. [[User:Bluestar1776|Midnightpelt ♥]] 21:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC)! Please Don't delete the Wiki, Blue! Please don't! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'''Nighty''']][[User_talk:Nightwhisker98|Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused...]] 21:14, April 2, 2010 (UTC) An easy solution to the wiki NOT being deleted is: #Talk to people like Insane or Sandy, ect. about stuff to do #Be RATIONAL #OR just remove the user from the wiki Hopefully that helps for suggestions. [[User:FirePelt|'''火の星''']] 21:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what? What's happening here? [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall''']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'''Silverpelt looks beautiful!''']] 21:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Guys, you're seriously being jerks! I can't believe this. If you guys carry on like this, I WILL leave this wiki and never come back. EVER. [[User:Hawkfire98|'''''HAWKFIRE98''''']] 21:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Just remove the cats or the users that are doing things wrong, don't delete the wiki! Most of us have done nothing wrong! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'''Nighty''']][[User_talk:Nightwhisker98|Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused...]] 21:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Blue Might delete the wiki because of the CopperXBurn thing. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'''Nighty''']][[User_talk:Nightwhisker98|Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused...]] 21:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Guys! What's going on here? Hawkey, please don't leave! And Blue, PLEASE don't delete the wiki! Will someone explain what's happening please? [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall''']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'''Silverpelt looks beautiful!''']] 21:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Monitors (Admins) '''Bluestar1776''' '''Nightfall101 ''' '''Icestorm123''' '''Maplefern''' '''Hawkfire98 ''' '''Mousetalon ''' '''Echopaw''' Active Members '''FirePelt''' '''Swiftpelt''' '''Crystalpearl''' '''Night shine''' '''Leafpool123''' '''Nightwhisker98''' '''Brambleclaw14''' If you're not on here, I'll add you once I see you making improvements to our articles. =) Contest Winner Winner of [[Blue's WWikia Charart Contests]], judged March 22, 2010. Theme: Your Dream Character Winner: Vibrantstar (Vibrantstar), by [[User:Night shine|Night shine]]. Important Ranks If there isn't a medicine cat, deputy, or medicine cat apprentice for a Clan, as listed below, feel free to apply. (: ThunderClan Leader: Batstar - Bluestar1776 Deputy: Icestorm - Icestorm123 Medicine Cat: Fawndapple - FirePelt Medicine Cat Apprentice: Flamepaw - Icestorm123 RiverClan Leader: Rubystar - Nightfall101 Deputy: Winterfall - Mousetalon Medicine Cat: Blacksong - Bluestar1776 Medicine Cat Apprentice: Robinsong '''and''' Leopardpaw - Maplefern '''and''' Icestorm123 WindClan Leader: Froststar - Echopaw Deputy: Cloudfire - Nightfall101 Medicine Cat: Sunblaze - Hawkfire98 Medicine Cat Apprentice: Songcloud - Maplefern ShadowClan Leader: Emeraldstar - Hawkfire98 Deputy: Featherstorm - Maplefern Medicine Cat: Lilymist - Bluestar1776 Medicine Cat Apprentice: Goldenshine - Mousetalon SkyClan Leader: Littlestar - Mousetalon Deputy: Mistfang - Bluestar1776 Medicine Cat: Silverleaf - Maplefern Medicine Cat Apprentice: Pepperpaw - Maplefern Tribe of Rushing Water Healer: Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - Mousetalon BloodClan Leader: Tiger - Echopaw Deputy: Fang - Bluestar1776 Medicine Cat: Moss - Maplefern Medicine Cat Apprentice: Cinder - Bluestar1776 The Ancients Leader: Shadow Pelt - Brambleclaw14 DarkClan Leader: None Deputy: Rainbowheart - Bluestar1776 Medicine Cat: Cocoafoot - Maplefern Medicine Cat Apprentice: Strawberrypaw - Bluestar1776 The Council of 8 Sky and Lightning: Poppysky - Echopaw Sea and Earthquakes: Icestorm - Icestorm123 Death and Fortune: Hawkfire - Hawkfire98 Moon and Hunt: Batwing - Bluestar1776 Sun and Prophecy: Mousetalon - Mousetalon Wild and Elements: Firepelt - FirePelt Wisdom and Battle: Lightstar - Maplefern Love and Beauty: Nightshine - Night shine Links [[ThunderClan]] [[RiverClan]] [[ShadowClan]] [[WindClan]] [[SkyClan]] [[Tribe of Rushing Water]] [[The Ancients]] [[StarClan]] [[Dark Forest]] [[BloodClan]] [[DarkClan]] [[The Council of 8]] [[The Island]] [[Moonpool]] [[Twolegplace]] [[Rules]] [[Adoption Center]] [[Warrior's Guidebook]] [[A Beginner's Guide to Roleplaying]] [[Character Art Project]] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Clans:_Stories_and_Tales Stories and Tales] (Hosted by Warriors FanFiction Wikia) News January 11, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - We have a template for our character pages, much like the charcat one on the warriors wiki. It's Template:Character. It was made for us by Insaneular of the Warriors Wiki. Start using this for all your character pages - it makes things alot simpler! January 11, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - I have decided to add a Tribe of Rushing Water. All ranks but healer are available - I am reserving it for someone who might be joining, and would be a big help to the wiki. Feel free to start joining - I'll have the pages up and running as soon as possible. January 12, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - Medicine Cat Gathering at [[Moonpool]] tomorrow! Be sure to try to get on around 6:45 pm, EST. January 13, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - The Medicine Cat Gathering was a sucess. Be sure to make it to [[The Island]] for the first Gathering Saturday at around 6:00 PM, EST. January 16, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - Gathering is tonight at around 6:00 pm, EST. (: January 17, 2010 (Posted by Mouse) - There is a large journey coming up for the cats, be prepared, everyone! January 20, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - Medicine Cat Gathering tonight. It starts in about 15 minutes. (This was posted at 6:30 pm, EST) January 27, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - Medicine Cat Gathering tonight. (: January 27, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - Two things. 1 - We now have [[BloodClan]] and [[The Ancients]]. Start joining, people! 2 - Congratulations on your full name, [[Midnightpelt]], and congratulations Poppypaw for becoming the first-ever second ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice. January 28, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - '''Important! '''I've decided to start CAP - [[Character Art Project]]. Those of you who are members of Warriors Wikia's PCA will already have a hang of this; from now on, whenever you want to post an image on a character's page, (it does not have to be your own character, see page for details) you need to put it up for approval there, so we make sure we have near-perfect images on our pages. (= Thanks! February 13, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - I am sad to announce the death of [[Wetstar]], [[WindClan]]'s leader. Dewstar is now leader, and Cloudfire is her deputy. February 14, 2010 (Posted by Fire) - [[Foxheart]] has been murdered by [[Tiger]] and a couple other [[BloodClan]] cats. He had come to them with a request to kill a few of his clanmates and the refused. It quickly led up to his muder. February 15, 2010 (Posted by Mousey) - Since [[Hawkfire]] now lives in ThunderClan, [[Winterfall]] is now RiverClan's deputy. February 18, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - It is my great sadness to announce another tragic death. Ravenstar joined StarClan today, fighting with her Clan in battle. Instead of her deputy, Flameshine, suceeding her, however, she chose Firepelt, now Firestar, to be leader. Her apprentice, Sunpaw, has been given to the new ThunderClan deputy, Silvertail. February 27, 2010 (Posted by Swifty) - Hello everyone! Swifty here! I made a toolbar that you can download and use on your computer. It has handy features, such as a search bar, most visited, newly changed, and projects links, even the weather, gadgets, and a radio! http://catsoftheclanswiki.ourtoolbar.com/ Feb. 27, 2010 (Posted by Mouse) - Hey, guys, I feel guilty getting on the other Wikis for Lent, so I decided to give them all up. Sorry. I believe that Blue and Night can manage without me for the Clans, and that the Tribe will be fine. Sorry for telling you all so late! See you all April Fourth! Feb. 28, 2010 (Posted by Ice) - As you all know, yesterday was a saturday and we missed the Gathering. So, Sunday, February 28th, today, will be the Gathering time. It starts, ''now. ''IRC - #Warriors-catsoftheclans-theisland (: March 2, 2010 (Posted by Swifty) As you see, I changed the border background color, for you couldn't see the text beforehand without editing it. March 8th, 2010 (Posted by Ice) - We missed the gathering, ''again.'' -sigh- so, the gathering starts now on the IRC #Warriors-catsoftheclans-theisland March 8, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - People are insane. That is why I am taking a short break from CotCW. I'll be back soon. Until then, please do NOT do ANYTHING to my roleplayers. You will get on my bad side that way. I am leaving [[User:Echopaw]], and of course the admins, in charge while I am gone. xo, Blue March 9, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - Yes, guys, I'm supposed to be gone, but I was just checking up on things and I saw grammar errors in my allegiances, and I could resist fixing them. I give myself another day at most until I crack and come back. xo, Blue March 30, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - I have made Echopaw our newest admin. c: Maplefern is still an admin as well. -blows noisemaker- Special Thanks [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Insaneular Insaneular] - Made the Character template. :D [[User:Sandstar12|Sandstar12]] - Helped me make our CAP blanks transparent, and often helps fix grammar errors. =) Latest Activity